


社会主义兄弟情

by kyzyxc99



Category: Free!, 夏郁
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyzyxc99/pseuds/kyzyxc99
Summary: 在全日本选拔赛上，郁弥没想到自己竟然赢过了哥哥夏也，在聚会上被灌醉后，他选择遵循自己的内心......
Relationships: 桐岛夏也/桐岛郁弥
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	社会主义兄弟情

**Author's Note:**

> 接第三季走向，文笔渣，一点ooc  
> 因本人也是真遥党，所以加了点推波助澜的戏份  
> 绝对甜，一气呵成所以不要纠细节  
> 微日和→郁弥

“不错嘛，你成长了不少啊”看着大屏幕上的排名，夏也的内心并没有因为没拿到第一名而感到遗憾，反而为郁弥超越了自己而十分欣慰，他伸出手，一把拉过郁弥紧紧拥抱。  
“不知不觉你都已经这么顽强了，你果然是我最骄傲的弟弟”夏也的声音有些颤抖，郁弥的肩上感受到了点点温热，他似乎还没从胜过哥哥的喜悦和震惊中缓过来，他也不说话，只是紧紧回抱着他日思夜想的大哥，他怕一开口，就会泣不成声。

郁弥躺在床上，回忆像默片一般在脑海回放。从小到大，他都是那么希望永远跟在哥哥身后，在哥哥刻意疏远他之后，他也陷入了低迷，性格开始变的孤僻，也不愿跟哥哥多说一句话，敏感而情绪化，甚至开始怀疑自己对待大哥的感情是否正常。

跟着夏也到美国训练后，他遇到了日和，那个孩子看起来很敏感有些胆小，郁弥跟他说话便小心翼翼的。日和说他很羡慕他们兄弟俩的感情，郁弥却不以为然。那时他依然想念着岩鸢的伙伴，想念遥，真琴，旭还有贵澄，他想着，以后一定要变的比遥更强，不，比大哥更强，所以他一直刻苦训练，比在岩鸢时更辛苦了不少。

终于追上大哥了，郁弥心里也充斥说不清的情愫，这些年他不停的训练，大哥却云游四海凭心情参加比赛赚奖金，然后继续独自闯荡，他从不主动联系，但他知道大哥一直都很关心他，即使不在身边也仍关注着自己的动态，偶尔回日本也会给自己带些纪念品。

他跟日和相处的这些年，日和对他也很好，就像是认定他似的，郁弥也不是迟钝的人，他或许看出了日和对自己越来越畸形的情谊，那绝对不只是友情而已。当初与遥的屡次擦肩，他大抵也猜出来是日和故意为之，他知晓但不戳破，因为知道日和内心很脆弱，也不想失去难得的朋友但也不愿意让他过于干涉自己的生活，所以两人吵了一次架。

有一点日和想错了，他以为郁弥是因为遥的关系而状态不佳，进而理解成了郁弥是不是也对遥有着不一样的感情，就像自己对郁弥一样。但郁弥知道，他对遥的感情更多的是崇拜，年少的时候他也迷茫过，以为这是爱慕，但越到后来他就越清楚，他只是羡慕遥，因为他足够优秀到可以让大哥刮目相看，可以与大哥打成平手，那是他一直期盼的事。大哥的性子好，人热情活泼，身边自然会吸引很多人，郁弥却想做他眼中不一样的色彩，不只是跟在他身后，想与他并肩，想超越他，让他的眼中只有自己。

这是不可能的。

郁弥心里第一次冒出这个想法的时候，也被自己吓了一跳。那时候，他还跟大哥住在一起，看着大哥因炎热而半裸的身体，他居然有了异样的感觉。这太可怕了，他马上否定了自己的想法。即使这种冲动很陌生，他也知道是一定不能够的。幸好没过多久大哥就选择离开了美国四处闯荡，郁弥虽然不舍，但也不会表现出来，更担心与大哥再相处久一点他的心思会藏不住。

夏也走后，郁弥有时会偷偷跑到大哥的房间休息，看着床头柜上摆放的两人合照陷入沉思。他想，他对大哥的感情应该是不正常的，只要他不说出来，不与大哥亲近，只把大哥当做竞争对手，这样他的感情就会慢慢变淡，为了大哥，他能做到，于是他抑制住种种，全身心投入训练，等待着与大哥站上世界舞台的时刻。

他是这样想着，回到日本上大学后，时隔多年他又遇见了岩鸢的他们。遥还是和以前一样面瘫脸，真琴也还是那么温柔善解人意，旭倒是变沉稳了不少，看不出当年的傻气了。再见时，他们之间的氛围不太好，他知道遥想说什么，这么多年过去了，他虽然为他们三人违约而生气难过，心里却早就放下了，所以在接受他们的道歉进而因为遥找回自我后冰释前嫌，终归心里还是很在意这些可贵的朋友的。

大家相处的融洽，与过去看似无差，但郁弥却注意到了真琴的眼神。从小时候起，他就注意到了，真琴和遥的关系很要好，他也喜欢像现在这样注视着遥。郁弥回忆起从前真琴某段时间状态不佳，甚至在遥游到终点后忘记伸手拉他上岸，后知后觉的真琴仓皇失措的样子落在当时郁弥的眼里也只当是他出了点状况，现在想来一定是因为遥了。

只是那时真琴的眼神还不像现在这般宠溺。真琴和遥从小一起长大，关系好很正常，但现在郁弥却看出了真琴对遥的心思并非简单的朋友之情，不算是意料之外，但他的心却苦涩起来。  
即使同性恋不那么被世人认可，但真琴和遥青梅竹马如此登对，两人若心意相通在一起又何妨，可自己和大哥……是注定不可能的，抛开同性不说，乱伦就已经给自己这段见不得光的感情打上终止符了。

不能再想了，深呼吸一口气，郁弥翻了个身，拿下床头摆放着的大哥送的纪念物。“叮”“叮“叮”……消息一个接一个，不用看郁弥就知道一定是旭发过来的消息，肯定是没几个字配了好几张图。果不其然，划开屏幕，是旭邀请自己到他姐姐咖啡店的讯息，简短回了句“好”，郁弥便出发了。

郁弥到的时候，日和竟也提前到了，看起来和其他人交谈甚欢，他心里松了一口气。自从他和遥他们冰释前嫌后，日和也一改过往拒绝的态度加入这个小集体，对自己的占有欲也没那么强到让他喘不过气了，这样甚好，他想着，朝众人走去。

桌上的咖啡和甜点都是自己喜欢的，郁弥心情不由得好了起来，边吃边听着旭和日和、贵澄谈论今天比赛的事，那边真琴也侧过头在询问着遥什么，遥只是摇摇头不说话，专心手里的吃食。“好啊，大家好久都没好好聚过了，今晚咱们不眠不休！怎么样怎么样？”旭似乎格外激动，按他的性子他一向是喜欢这种活动的，说起来大家自重逢以来还未好好聚过餐，所以大家都同意了，郁弥也不反对，这些年虽然有日和他仍习惯独来独往，倒是好久没有参加过集体活动了，心里也有一丝期待。

贵澄异性缘好，马上就开始询问学姐周边是否有适合朋友聚会的圣地，旭在一旁紧紧盯着屏幕生怕错过什么信息，日和也拿出手机开始搜索周边。一直没怎么说话的遥却开口了，“郁弥，把你哥哥也叫上吧，相信他也乐意参加的。”“对啊对啊，我们都没有夏也前辈的联系方式，不如你直接给他打电话吧。”真琴在一旁附和道。

“噢噢……好”郁弥拨通了许久未拨出的号码，心跳悄然加速。“喂，郁弥。”夏也的声音从听筒传来的那一瞬，郁弥的心骤然平静，“大哥，晚上旭他们打算聚餐，你要来吗？”“聚餐？好啊，我也好久没参加了，在哪儿？”郁弥正想询问地点抬头间贵澄已经将手机递到他眼前，“噢好，我洗个澡就过去。”挂了电话，郁弥对众人点了点头，“好耶，那大家出发吧！”旭第一个站起来，足够说明他有多兴奋，郁弥也被他的笑容感染，忍不住笑出声来，“看把你高兴的”旭姐姐见自家弟弟高兴的样子，笑容也洋溢起来。

坐电车去的路上众人有说有笑，郁弥也沉浸在这美好的氛围里。“诶，尚前辈不是也在东京吗，不知道夏也前辈会不会把他也叫过来。”真琴仿佛想起什么，问道。“尚前辈来挺好的呀，人多热闹嘛，就怕他不适应这场合。”旭笑盈盈地说。“什么场合，不就聚个餐吗，旭你收一收别吓着人家就好了哈哈。”贵澄还是像以前一样打趣道。郁弥却没心情附和他们，抓着扶手的手指收紧，心里忍不住开始担忧。

他知道尚前辈和哥哥的关系也很好，虽然不及真琴和遥那般，但郁弥看得出来，大哥确实也在意尚前辈，每次回国除了会给自己带礼物也一定少不了给他的。他心里有些嫉妒，但没有表现出来，但他也害怕哥哥和尚前辈之间相处久了会产生不一样的情愫。

很快，大家到达了预定的餐厅，旭和贵澄拿着菜单兴奋地点餐，郁弥看着夏也十分钟前发来的出门的消息，心里惴惴不安，不时看向包厢门外。

“嗨，让你们久等了！”郁弥抬起头入眼就是夏也标志性的笑容，带着点痞气，却不让人讨厌，看他身后并无他人，郁弥终于松了一口气，所幸大哥并未带那人来。夏也十分自然地走到郁弥旁边落座，还顺手揉了揉郁弥的头发，笑着说“你今天的表现真的很不错，大哥看好你，继续加油啊！”“我都多大了你还这样”郁弥撇了撇嘴，整理好被揉乱的头发，“不用你说我也知道，我会站上世界赛场再与你一决胜负的。”“我等着！”夏也还是笑着，眼神却认真起来，对上视线郁弥只觉得心脏跳动的频率突然增加，有些不敢直视大哥的眼睛，急忙转移视线。  
“郁弥跟夏也前辈的关系还是这么好啊！”真琴也露出了标志性的笑容，他的话却让郁弥有些恍惚。

有了旭和贵澄两个暖场王，加上夏也的性子也很放的开，年龄差也不大，这顿饭吃的很尽兴。“时间还早，大家一起去ktv怎么样！”难得一聚，光吃饭怎么够，刚好餐厅不远处就有一家ktv，众人有说有笑地走去ktv。开了包间，要了一些吃食和饮料，旭就迫不及待想要一展歌喉，五音不全的他少不得被贵澄又嘲笑几句，并不影响活泼的气氛。夏也觉得不是小孩子了干嘛还喝饮料，当即出去买了不少烧酒回来，在他的怂恿下未曾碰过酒的好孩子们都被灌了不少。

一杯酒下肚郁弥就觉得有点晕乎，想去洗手间洗把脸清醒一下，这么想着，他就慢悠悠站起身去了。走廊上有人抽烟，郁弥连忙捂住口鼻，他一向很讨厌香烟的味道，身边也很少有人抽烟，再向前走，有人按着爱人在墙上接吻，看起来应该是热恋的情侣，吻的难舍难分，看的郁弥“心惊胆跳”，脸上微微发热。

刚走进洗手间，郁弥就被最里的隔间里传来的声响吓得顿住了脚步。“唔……轻点，别咬了”带着点情欲微弱沙哑的声音让他心里一惊，纯情的他还从未遇到过这种场面，可这是男厕所，难道？仔细想来刚刚那个声音也不太像是女生的声音，鬼使神差地，郁弥没有掉头就走反而是稍稍走进了邻近的隔间。

“呼……谁让醉酒的遥这么迷人呢？”交错的喘息声和隐隐的啧啧水声入耳，郁弥瞪大了双眼连忙捂住自己的嘴生怕出声惊扰到隔壁的两人，他确实没想到，两人的关系都已经发展到这种地步了，更别说看起来一如既往冷淡的遥居然会发出这种令人脸红的声音，“别，别说话了…嗯…快点。”“那遥你也忍着点别出声。”虽然隔着木板，郁弥大致也能猜出那边所行之事了，虽然他并没有再听下去的想法，小郁弥却违背他的意志逐渐膨胀起来，憋在裤子里有些发疼。

没办法，郁弥只好小心地拉下拉链，将小郁弥释放出来，不熟练的抚上去揉搓，这些年他一心训练从来不会花时间去自亵，每天早上也只是等待自然消退，唯一一次梦遗还是那天看到哥哥半裸的身体发现自己可怕的想法的夜晚。虽然不够熟练，但感觉渐渐上来了，郁弥不停地抚弄着自己的欲望，一手仍是捂上脸庞抑制自己出声，闭上眼，脑海里浮现的却是大哥的笑颜，隔壁仍不时传来热吻的水声和两人急促的呼吸，就这样，在欲望的催动下，他第一次想着自己的亲哥哥，泄了。

仿佛什么都听不到了，郁弥脑子空空的，只剩喘息，等他回过神来，隔壁的真琴和遥已经离开了，他低头看了看手心，液体很黏腻，幸好没溅到墙壁上，赶紧用纸巾擦了擦，穿好裤子洗完手大步迈出洗手间。

他却不敢那么快回去，想来自己脸上还是发烫的，所幸在外面透透气再回去。等他再回到包间，气氛还是很热烈，旭看起来酒量很好的样子却已经半醉了，但他仍不愿放下麦克风，包间里回荡着他残破的歌声，贵澄和他一起合唱声音却盖不过半醉的旭，日和在一旁很配合地摇着手铃，还不忘和夏也碰碰杯，真琴酒量也不错，遥就不行了，已经换上了饮料，脸还是红红的，一想到刚刚洗手间发生的事，郁弥的脸也涨红了起来。

“来，陪大哥喝几杯！”夏也性致高昂，对着刚进门的郁弥举起酒杯豪迈得说道。本想拒绝，但想想自己还从未跟大哥一起喝过酒，便由着夏也给自己倒了满满一杯酒。郁弥刚走过去拿起酒杯就被夏也手腕勾脖子一把拉到身侧，“大哥！酒都撒了。”郁弥有些生气，夏也却对酒撒在衣服上毫不在意，反而凑过头蹭了蹭郁弥，“大哥先干了，你也喝！”呼吸间满是夏也吐出的酒气，耳边充斥着旭和贵澄的狼嚎，郁弥只觉得心里好像被幸福填满了，这样就很好，很好，想着想着也一口闷了这杯酒。

虽然酒量还行，但也禁不住夏也这么灌，很快，郁弥就已经醉的不省人事了，只觉得脑袋晕乎乎，什么都听不清看不清了，一头栽倒在夏也怀中。夏也也算是身经百战，这点酒对他来说不算什么，因而还比较清醒，看着扑倒在自己怀中的弟弟，忍不住叹了口气，轻轻抚摸着郁弥柔软的头发。

坐了一会儿，夏也打算先送郁弥回家，喝完杯里最后一口酒，扶着郁弥起身，“郁弥醉的厉害了，我先送他回去，你们继续玩，钱我已经付过了。”

叫了辆车，夏也报了郁弥租的公寓地址，路上没有堵车，很快就到达了目的地。搀扶着郁弥走进电梯，按下楼层，看着电梯镜子里的两人，夏也才发现原来只会跟在自己后面的小屁孩真的长大了，身体结实了，也长高了不少，头发还是微卷的，和自己一样，闭着眼靠在自己身上看起来很乖巧。郁弥很漂亮，跟自己的俊朗不同，郁弥显得阴柔一点但不会让人觉得女气，很久没仔细看着弟弟的脸，在脑子反应过来之前，夏也已伸手触碰了郁弥的脸。

触感不错。

“叮”电梯到了楼层，继续搀扶着郁弥走到门口，才发现是密码锁，“郁弥，郁弥，密码是多少？”轻轻拍了拍弟弟的脸，试图让他清醒点回答自己的问题。“嗯？唔……哥哥的生日。”红褐色的眸子只睁开一瞬，夏也就看到了里面蒙蒙的水汽，心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍，回过神，夏也才输了密码，开门后，就将郁弥扶到了床上。脱掉鞋袜和外套，给人盖上被子后走去了浴室。  
这一路他出了不少汗，酒泼在身上的黏腻感也不好受，现在他只想冲个澡。郁弥身形不及夏也高大，他的衣服夏也穿不了，只好先穿郁弥的浴袍，宽松的浴袍在他身上也不那么宽松了。洗完自己的衣服晾晒好，夏也打算叫醒郁弥去洗澡，就这么睡肯定很难受，顺便告诉他因为没衣服穿自己要借住一晚，幸好郁弥的床不小，想想两人也是好久没一起睡过了。

“醒醒，郁弥，洗个澡再睡。”夏也摸到了郁弥有些发烫的皮肤，后悔刚刚那么灌他了，看他似乎也没力气起来的样子，夏也只好架起他走到浴室。“还没清醒吗，多大人了，还要哥哥帮你洗澡吗？”夏也无奈的笑着，宠溺地看着自己的弟弟。这个样子是洗不好淋浴了，夏也扶着郁弥往浴缸里放水，开始脱郁弥的衣服。

郁弥的肤色好白，这是夏也脱掉弟弟上衣后蹦出来的第一个念头，和自己不同，虽然训练免不了常晒太阳但并没有像自己这样黑了几个度，身上的肌肉也不似自己的硬朗，摸着很舒服——这是什么奇怪的想法，夏也甩甩头，继续帮他脱裤子，“郁弥，抬腿。”“嗯？”郁弥感觉到有人在拉扯自己的裤子和腿，睁大眼睛却看不清自己身前人的样子，“唔……啊！”夏也本来是想扶着郁弥抬腿好脱裤子，不曾想他现在晕乎乎的重心不稳直接坐到浴缸里去了，还顺手拽了自己一把。

后背撞上浴缸壁的痛感让郁弥顿时清醒了几分，刚从痛感里缓过来的他突然注意到，夏也离他的距离不过几公分。刚刚那种情况，夏也只能一手撑着墙面一手护着郁弥的头才不至于撞到郁弥脸上去，于是就有了这微妙的形势。近在咫尺的俊美的脸庞，褐色的卷发，与自己一般的瞳色，高挺的鼻梁，往下是厚薄适中的唇，呼吸间还有浓郁的酒气，郁弥脑子一嗡直接凑了上去。这下轮到夏也脑子一嗡了。

紧贴在自己唇上的是温热的触感，郁弥不懂得如何接吻，却因着酒劲伸出舌头舔了一下夏也的上唇，夏也后知后觉地推开郁弥，“你这是做什么，喝醉了也得看清人啊！”“哥哥，讨厌我吗？”被推开的郁弥只觉得十分委屈，喝了酒的身子逐渐浮上一层粉，摔进浴缸溅起的水花打湿了他的脸庞，头发软软地贴在额头，一双眸子里涌上一层雾气，这个样子落在夏也眼中着实撩人的很，情不自禁地吞咽，却知道这是不可行的更何况郁弥只是喝醉了才这样，“不不不，哥哥怎么会讨厌你呢，你只是喝醉了郁弥。”夏也欲起身，郁弥却边大喊“哥哥真是个大笨蛋！”边覆上了自己的唇。

美人在怀，饶是夏也有再好的定力也抵挡不住了，不自觉地他已经开始深情回应郁弥那过于青涩的吻，等反应过来他也只能当是自己也喝醉了酒不清醒了。虽然夏也也不曾有过这方面的经验，但他也曾是个血气方刚的少年，该看的不该看的他早已都看过，如今就算是付诸实践吧。脑海里开始回忆起片片里的接吻都是如何如何，夏也不再满足于只是吮吸郁弥的诱人的唇瓣，打开对方的口腔很容易，他刚伸出舌头，郁弥就已乖乖地接纳，夏也一边舔舐着郁弥的牙齿和上颚，一边缠着他的舌头汲取对方的津液，郁弥哪禁得起这般，很快就呼吸不过来了，夏也难耐地放开他，看着两人嘴角牵起的银丝，再看郁弥泛红的面容，没给他多少喘息时间就又拉进距离，再次唇齿相依。

不知亲吻了多久，只觉得口中的津液都似被对方舔干，夏也又不满足于只是亲吻了，手开始不老实地在郁弥身上不停游走。“唔…嗯……”郁弥的身子有些敏感，被夏也这么抚摸，只觉得有种说不出来的舒服，醉着便毫不掩饰自己的呻吟，想要更多的触摸。

耐着性子脱掉刚刚没脱下的裤子，郁弥全身上下就只剩条内裤了，夏也的眸子一沉，眼里隐隐染上了薄薄的情欲。见喜欢的大哥这样瞧着自己，郁弥不禁有些害羞，试图交叠双腿来掩盖自己半勃的欲望。夏也不乐意了，拉开郁弥的双腿向自己拖近，一个接一个饱含情欲的吻就落在郁弥的脖颈，胸膛，他很有耐心，因而缓慢的舔舐轻轻的啃咬，想在亲爱的弟弟身上留下更多属于他的印记。“唔……啊……”因着兴奋郁弥胸前的两点早已挺立，夏也自然不会放过，俯身含住一颗像孩童吃奶般吮吸舔舐，时不时再轻轻一咬，郁弥的呻吟就再也止不住了。“哈，另一边也要。”声音已染上情欲，夏也听闻换了一颗继续吮吸，一只手捏住了刚刚那颗不住揉搓，另一只手也不闲着，直接覆上郁弥的那处。即使隔着布料也能感受到对方的热度，夏也隔着内裤缓缓揉搓起来，很快就感受到郁弥的欲望在自己手中肿胀起来，郁弥刚想呻吟便被夏也堵住了唇，上下夹击的快感让郁弥难以自持。

好不容易结束了这个忘情的吻，郁弥见夏也还想再贴上来急忙伸手推开他，虽然没什么力气但夏也很给面子地停了下来，“我想去床上。”这样的姿势维持久了确实辛苦，夏也拉起郁弥给他草草的冲了个澡顺便扒掉了内裤，等不及擦干就一把抱起回到床上，觉得湿了的浴袍碍事，索性直接脱掉，这下两人直接坦诚相见。

本来一丝不挂已经够让郁弥害羞不已了，现下又见到哥哥的裸体，他的脸烫的恐怕都可以煮鸡蛋了。男生游泳本就只穿一条泳裤，除了那处也没什么不好意思看的，可这样的气氛下，他又悄咪咪看了眼哥哥的那里，顿时一惊，他仿佛已经能预想到明天的训练肯定是参加不了了。

“别怕，哥哥不会弄疼你的。”温柔地抚上郁弥柔软的脸，夏也怜爱的在他额头落下一个吻，郁弥仿佛深受鼓舞般抓住哥哥的手，在掌心印下一吻。紧接着又是唇舌间的纠缠，房间里充斥着热吻缠绵的水声，让人听的面红耳赤。夏也的欲望也悄然勃发，他抓住郁弥的欲望缓缓抚慰，又引着郁弥的手抚慰自己的欲望。哥哥的，真大。男人该死的自尊心让郁弥有些不甘，更担心自己的那处是否真的能够承受这样大的物什。见郁弥有些分神，夏也大致是猜出来他在走什么神了，无奈，夏也只好加重了手上的力道，引的郁弥一阵战栗。分开嘴唇，瞧见郁弥些许埋怨的神色，夏也只轻轻亲了一下他的脸，然后包裹住郁弥的手带着他抚慰自己的欲望，“郁弥乖，摸硬了，哥哥才好让你舒服呀。”未曾想大哥也会在床上说这种荤话，又是一记毫无威慑力反而带着点魅惑的眼刀，夏也却笑了，“哥哥错了，郁弥太好看了，哥哥怕把持不住嘛。”面上一热，郁弥直接闭眼不想看他，抽出了自己的手圈住了夏也的脖子，俯下身子靠在对方肩头。“生气啦？”夏也只好一手伺候一根，“没有……”听见郁弥闷闷的声音，夏也加快了手上抚慰的速度，受了刺激的郁弥仰起头大口喘着气，露出脆弱的喉结，夏也衔住那点凸起轻轻舔舐，进而又在后颈留下一个浅浅的咬痕。

感觉到郁弥快到临界点，夏也松开了手，快感突然消减让他发出了勾人的闷哼声。将郁弥放平，夏也俯身含住他的，“哥哥？别，那里很脏的！”夏也充耳不闻，郁弥很快也说不出话了，湿热的口腔是他的欲望从未到访之地，夏也虽是初次却也十分卖力地讨好着，甚至强忍着恶心做了深喉，郁弥初经人事哪能受得起这刺激，很快就交代在夏也口中，“快吐出来啊哥哥！”夏也却毫不在意的吞咽下去，末了还舔了舔射在嘴角的白液，这场面对于郁弥来说实在太有冲击力了，下一秒夏也又吻了上来，在对方口中尝到自己的味道实在不是什么很好的体验，好在之前泄过一次，味道不是很浓。

正在两人吻得难舍难分的时候，郁弥注意到了那只划过自己后腰的手，迟早是要来的，郁弥下定决心似的，更加投入到了与对方舌头的争斗中。

他感受到那只手轻轻掰开自己的臀瓣，一路向下在那处洞口停留，夏也试着探一根手指进去，却是紧的连进去都难进。这样不行，这里又没有润滑，夏也随即快速撸动着自己的欲望，似是觉得不够又拉过郁弥的手包裹住一起撸动，感受到夏也的欲望在自己手中愈发滚烫肿胀，像是握不住似的，郁弥不禁咽了咽口水。“委屈你一下了。”郁弥还没反应过来，就被夏也翻过身趴在床上，又被按低了腰抬起了屁股，看不见夏也，却能感受到他灼热的视线，股间的小穴也忍不住收缩，随后感受到又硬又烫的物什碰上了穴口，又是一阵不自觉的收缩，看的夏也恨不得直接进入那紧窄的秘境。忍住内心的澎湃，夏也双手扶着两片臀瓣，向里挤压，同时快速抽动自己的硕大，快速摩擦带来的快感也让郁弥忍不住呻吟，片刻，随着夏也一声低吟，滚烫的精华喷薄而出，一部分溅到了郁弥的腰窝和光滑的脊背，看的夏也又是眼神一沉，欲望更甚。就着射在穴口周围的白液，夏也开始仔细开拓，先是一指，刚进入就感到紧致的温暖，缓缓抽动还会带着穴口的嫩肉翻出，见郁弥并没有什么痛苦的神色，夏也便放心继续动作。渐渐的，穴口处湿润起来，手指的进出也变得顺利不少，觉得可以后，夏也又增加了一指，虽然没有什么疼痛感，但那处的异物感着实强烈，郁弥忍不住哼了一哼，夏也见状连忙抽出一指，“没事的，不疼，你继续吧，轻点就行。”得了许可的夏也继续耐心做着扩张，很快，手指进出变的通畅，即使增加到三指也不勉强，反倒是水声越来越大，郁弥听的耳朵都变的红彤彤的，这一切被夏也尽收眼底。手指继续深入，触碰到一处凸起的时候，夏也明显感到郁弥忍不住一阵战栗，口中也溢出呻吟，心知应该是找到那一点了，于是一手继续进攻着那个点，一手又抚慰起郁弥不知不觉间半抬头的那物。前后夹击的快感让郁弥无所适从，只能大口大口喘气，时不时溢出几声呻吟，夏也放过了后面那处，只专心撸动着郁弥身前之物，不多时，郁弥就忍不住又泄了一次。

“哈……”这下是真没力气了，但是这才只是前戏而已，他不敢想象自己还能不能撑到第一次结束了。“我要进去咯。”扶起郁弥塌下去的屁股，看着泛着水光隐隐被磨红还轻轻瑟缩着的穴口，夏也再也忍不住，等不及郁弥回答便扶着柱身缓缓进入。才刚进一个头，两人皆发出叹息，不是没想过里面的滋味，可只有真正进去一回才能体味这难以言喻的舒爽，紧致温热的小穴夹着龟头，软软地穴肉不住吸着铃口，纵是人间最美的滋味也不过如此了吧。尝过甜头，夏也便急着更深入探索，可即使扩张了三指，再想进去也还是有点难度，郁弥有些不好受，虽不至撕裂但还是有些疼痛感，这使得他忍不住夹紧了小穴，这样一来夏也就很不好受了，龟头卡着无法进入不说，他这么一夹自己也疼。“放松点。”深呼一口气，郁弥努力放松身体，感觉到小穴松动夏也便就着这点长度缓慢抽插，渐渐的，穴肉似是得了趣，不再阻拦反倒是缠了上来。终于，夏也那物什差不多全进去了，还不等郁弥消化这奇怪的感觉，他就按耐不住动了起来，“等……哈，慢点。”郁弥觉得自己越发奇怪，最初的肿胀感消失的差不多了，进而尝到的便是一股陌生的快感，甚至不知不觉中，他的那处又有了抬头的趋势，小穴也从深处瘙痒起来，仿佛需要什么东西使劲摩擦一番。

“再，再深点。”郁弥顺着心意说了出来，下一秒便被夏也抱起来，直接背着坐到了他身上，借着重力，那物也在郁弥的体内埋得更加深，“啊，啊哈……”第一次就骑乘对郁弥来说刺激过大，他忍不住尖叫出声，感受到那物在自己身体深处，胀的满满的。“好大……好满……”刚说完就感觉体内的物什有胀了一圈。郁弥忍不住伸手摸了两人的结合处，感觉到自己的穴口被撑的很开，湿漉漉的，刚想往下就被夏也捉了手攀上他的脖颈，然后侧头与他接吻，毫无防备地被一记深顶，郁弥想要出声又被吻住，再被放开的时候津液都盛不住似的顺着嘴角留下来，夏也也不在意，一边深深抽送一边舔舐郁弥情不自禁溢出的泪水。

很快，小穴就被肏成了深红色，进出变的十分顺畅，夏也忍不住掐着郁弥的腰不停冲刺，期间不小心顶到了那处惹的郁弥都快要哭出来，再次泄了身，被穴口收缩狠夹的夏也却是艰难地忍住没有缴械。郁弥染着白浊泛着红的身子，楚楚可怜的小脸，声声诱人的呻吟，从未见过自家弟弟这番景色的夏也也实在难以自持，庆幸最先占有郁弥的，是自己。  
“够了，够了吧……”郁弥感觉自己浑身发软，提不起力气，只能哀求着哥哥快点结束，“这哪够，我的好弟弟，可是你先诱惑我的哦～”夏也也俯下身与他十指相扣，一边抽送一边叼起郁弥的耳垂慢慢摩挲。他的弟弟可真是浑身都是宝啊，这么敏感的身子他愿意与他一辈子沉沦。

念着弟弟毕竟是第一次，不能做过头，夏也加快了冲刺的速度，不断戳着那处敏感点，打桩机似的进出，郁弥被这样的力度和速度肏地说不出话来，只能一声一声发出急促的娇喘，最后两人一起达到高潮，夏也松了精关将这个月积攒的浓精一股股射到郁弥的深处，郁弥被烫的发抖，却是再射不出什么了。

发泄完了夏也却没有拔出来，而是就着这个姿势抱起郁弥，“你做什么？”郁弥有点慌乱，他也没想到常年训练的自己居然这么经不起折腾，“抱你去清理，难不成你想直接这么睡啊。”“那你能不能拔出来再说这种话……”察觉到郁弥满头黑线的夏也连忙走向浴室，想到现在他可能也站不起来还是放了浴缸里已经凉透的水又重新灌满了一浴缸。

“哈……”刚经历过激烈的情事，酸软的身子泡进水中顿时感觉舒爽不少，看郁弥一脸享受的样子，夏也毫不愧疚地问，“要哥哥帮你清理吗？”“不用，我自己来，你可以走了。”郁弥“凶狠”地瞪了夏也一眼，虽说没什么杀伤力，在夏也看来反而更像是一种诱惑，但他还是极其配合地转身离去。

“真是的，射那么深干嘛。”郁弥小声地抱怨着，那处不用看就知道已经红肿不堪了，手指碰到还有点刺痛感，郁弥小心地抠挖着体内的精液，大部分都被水流引出来了，可还有一部分因太深而不好清理出来。他正烦恼着，却看见夏也又进来了，抬眼瞥见他手上拿的水杯心中了然，也不赶他，等待他将水杯送到嘴边。补充了水分后，郁弥顿时觉得自己又活过来了，不曾想夏也放下水杯就跨进了浴缸，“你进来干嘛！”“帮你清理啊！”回答地很是顺口，说完不等郁弥拒绝就已轻轻拨开臀瓣将手机插进去抠挖了，见他似乎确实是在帮自己清理且看在这活也不好干的份上，郁弥并未抗拒。“嘶……桐岛夏也！”这是今天晚上郁弥第一次叫他的全名，看来是真生气了，郁弥抗拒地扭动起来，却渐渐感觉到身后有什么东西戳到自己后腰了，转过身刚想怒骂一顿，夏也却不给他机会，直接吻上了他的唇，这次稍微怜惜点了，只是轻轻的吮吸舔舐，因得先前郁弥的唇也被他亲肿了，他这次还是不敢再激烈，身下的手指却还是不安分的戳着那点，郁弥被他这么一弄，身子又软了，只能由着他动作。

这次一定要节制，夏也心想着，轻轻地抚弄着红肿的穴口，小穴已经被肏软了，这次进入的很顺利，可因是在水中，抽送间还有不少温水也被带进去，这对于郁弥来说又是一个新体验。  
夏也这次的确很温柔，到最后郁弥因为体力不支都快睡过去了，夏也轻轻吻着他的头发，安抚着弟弟入睡。

“大哥……”“嗯？”“你终于，是我的人了……”强忍着睡意，郁弥最后说了这句夏也永生难忘的话。

过了很久，郁弥已经睡着了，夏也再次释放，郁弥也只是轻轻嘤咛一声，并未醒来，夏也轻柔地为他清理，然后擦干抱上床，在他额头印上一吻，抱着他一起入眠。

“傻郁弥，我一直都是你的人”

清晨，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙投影进来，郁弥从好梦中醒来，只是想揉揉眼睛，却发现浑身酸痛地不行，没法忽视掉搭在自己胸前的手，郁弥侧头，看着夏也安静的睡颜，忍不住翻身亲吻他的额头。

他们真的做了。原来，哥哥心里也是有我的，郁弥心想，脸上不禁洋溢起幸福的笑容。夏也一睁眼便是这惊艳的一幕，“怎么啦，这么开心？”夏也伸手揽过郁弥，让他们贴的更近，在额头落下一个早安吻。“你是我的人了呀！我当然开心啦！”夏也忍不住捏了捏没什么肉的脸，“身体还好吗？今天就别去训练了让日和帮你请假吧。早餐想吃什么？可得多吃点不能再瘦了。”听着哥哥男的老妈子似的关心自己，郁弥只觉得心中的喜悦无以言表，不禁扑到夏也的怀里蹭了半天，“这么多问题你想让我先回答哪一个啊，真是的，哥哥难道没有什么想对我说的吗？”看着郁弥一脸期待的申请，夏也仿若被触动心弦，“我爱你，郁弥，真的。”看着夏也如此正经地直视着自己，郁弥只觉心跳越来越快了。“我也爱你，哥哥，我们永远在一起吧，你不许离开我！”

“好！”

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科真是太好嗑了！！！


End file.
